


Birthday Blow

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Birthday Blow

With a sweep of his wand James lit some of candles as he entered the bathroom. Before his eyes have even adjusted to the light his mouth was attacked with a violent kiss. 

Twisting his hand in the others hair James replied back with tongue and teeth. 

"Potter," Snape growled to him pulling his mouth away. "To the bathtub, I can still taste the sweat from your match. I want your cock clean."

"You weren't complaining about it being clean two days ago," James retorted. 

"Your cock wasn't in my mouth two days ago," Snape sneered back "To the bath."

*~~*

 

James sat in the shallow water of the top step of the bath musing to himself; had known this is all it would take to get Remus to give up the password to the prefects bathroom he would have done it ages ago. 

"Tell me what you want Jamie," Remus said, tickling James's balls with a small stroke before returning his hand to rubbing his hard nipples. James groaned but remained speechless. 

"Don't be shy. You weren't this quiet when my tongue was in your arse earlier," Remus said with a wolfish smile. 

James finally gasped it out "Blow me." 

*~~*

 

James almost came as the timber of Sirius's moan echoed in his whole body. 

"Ready to come?" Sirius said, freeing his mouth. Continuing to stroke James with his hand, creating small splashes of water with each stroke. James remained speechless, bucking into Sirius's hand. 

Sirius moved up his body, keeping his grip, whispering richly in James's ear, "Come on Jamie tell me you want to come, I'll swallow every drop of you."

"Want to-so bad," James strangled out. 

With a devilish glint in his eye Sirius slid down his body. 

With two passes he came filling Sirius's grinning mouth.


End file.
